yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's Very Happy New Year!
Yuna's Very Happy New Year! is the New Year Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When the New Year is coming up, Princess Yuna wanted to invite all of his friends for the upcoming New Year ceremony hosted by Father Time and the whole Histeria! gang themselves. Plot Remembering Yuna's First New Year/Handing out invitations to all of her friends It was New Year's Eve in Ponyville, Princess Yuna could remember her first new year. And now, she and her friends were looking forward to it. At the town square, Yuna and her friends were handing inivitaitons to all good friends from near and far. The Biggest Party at the Golden Oak Library/Yuna's meeting with her friends At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Finn, Jake, Lloyd Garmadon, Laval and their friends got all the supplies for the biggest New Year Party. As for Yuna, she met up with her friends at her clubhouse. Plans to make preparation for the New Year Festival/Getting ready for tonight After that, Everyone in Ponyville begin to make preparations for the New Year Festival. Soon, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for tonight's special event. Friends from near and far are arriving/The New Year Ceremony takes place Just then, many good friends from near and far arrived in Ponyville at the Castle of Friendship. At last, the New Year Ceremony is taking place. Father Time's special appearance of the ceremony/Meeting with the Histeria! gang When Father Time makes his special appearance of the ceremony, Big Fat Baby, Miss Information, the World's Oldest Woman, Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Froggo, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, Pule Houser, Susanna Susquahanna, Kip Ling, Chipper the Crooked Mouth Boy, and the Bow-Haired Girl joined in as well. Yuna brought enough punches for everyone/Big Fat Babies in the nursery In the party, Yuna brought enough punches for everyone to enjoy for the special occasion. At the nursery, the Big Fat Babies were enjoying their funtime. Hercules and Storkules begin their arm wrestle/How to make a New Year better Meanwhile, Hercules and Storkules begin their arm wrestle each other as Hercules won. As for Yuna, she started to think how to make a New Year better to keep the memories of last year's going. Preparing the New Year Cake/Bringing food and drink to everyone In the Golden Oak Library's kitchen, Chocolate Cake, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Dipper, and Mabel are making a gigantic 10 layered marbled New Year Cake with candies, candles, icings, Stay Puft Marshmallows and sprinkles. When Apple Bloom (Human) brought some chocolate bars, tacos (one with extra lava for Flame Princess), burgers, Krabby Patties, bacon, nachos, chips, and many other foods, the whole friends from other realms enjoyed it. The Countdown to a brand new year/Happy New Year! Just then, the Countdown to a brand new year is beginning. Just as the countdown is made, the New Year has been celebrated. The new year has arrived/The Best Party Ever! In the end, Yuna was happy that the new year has arrived, it was the best that ever was in her life. Trivia * Songs #Have a Happy New Year Scenes #Remembering Yuna's First New Year/Handing out invitations to all of her friends #The Biggest Party at the Golden Oak Library/Yuna's meeting with her friends #Plans to make preparation for the New Year Festival/Getting ready for tonight #Friends from near and far are arriving/The New Year Ceremony takes place #Father Time's special appearance of the ceremony/Meeting with the Histeria! gang #Yuna brought enough punches for everyone/Big Fat Babies in the nursery #Hercules and Storkules begin their arm wrestle/How to make a New Year better #Preparing the New Year Cake/Bringing food and drink to everyone #The Countdown to a brand new year/Happy New Year! #The new year has arrived/The Best Party Ever! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:New Year Specials Category:Iamnater1225